This Means War
by Soul-sis
Summary: Wilbur and Cornelius have the fight of the century, but there can only be one survivor.


**I was tired and bored last night so I decided to write this. Enjoy!

* * *

**

"General Wilbur!" A man in a green uniform stumbled over a few rocks as he darted towards Wilbur.

"At ease," Wilbur said as the man caught his breath.

"Everyone is getting killed out there!"

"What's the casualty account?" Wilbur asked, not sounding worried.

"Thirty," the man said. Suddenly, a bullet went through his chest and he fell to the ground, blood gushing from his would. "Thirty...one...,"

"We can make it," Wilbur said. "It's not over until I saw it's over...or until we all die,"

Wilbur climbed onto his black steed, who reared up. The horse charged to the border. As the horse progressed, it began to rain, and the horse had to shake its head to get the water away from its eyes.

Wilbur knew he might not make it, and he knew that he was outnumbered, but he wasn't the kind of kid who gave up so easily.

Wilbur and the horse waited at the boarder for the opposing side to arrive. The wind blew hard, making Wilbur feel more cold, and he felt the rain go through his uniform. Then, he saw flags over the horizon, and the other side arrived.

A gray horse met up with Wilbur's black one, and the rider glared down at Wilbur, obviously latter than him.

"You should have known it couldn't have worked," he said.

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Wilbur retorted.

"You might as well give up now," he said with a grin.

"Give up? Are you insane! I'll never give up!" Wilbur said, making his horse circle the gray one. "But I wouldn't be too upset if you gave up now. You can forfeit,"

"That'll never happen," he said, trying to look at Wilbur.

"Oh, but it will," Wilbur said. "You see, I have a plan. I've always had a plan. It was with me since the start."

"And what's that?" The other asked, curious.

"This has nothing to do with our armies. In fact, strength, wit and training has nothing to do with this at all," Wilbur explained. "I have something on my side called luck."

"Luck? You can't always rely on luck!" He said with a laugh.

"Perhaps not, but it's the only thing I have at the moment, and I had it since the betting of our battles," Wilbur said, making his horse stop circling the other.

"Are you done? I'd like to concur the world right about now," he said.

"Then we'll begin, Dad," Wilbur said.

The two generals were the only ones that were left, and they dismounted. Both had their guns ready to go. Father and son glared at each other, wondering who would make the first move.

"You wouldn't kill your only son, now would you?" Wilbur asked.

Without a word, a bullet went flying from Cornelius' gun and hit Wilbur's shoulder, but he wouldn't let a little bullet get in his way of victory.

"Oh, no you did-n't," Wilbur muttered. He dropped his gun and went for hand-combat. Wilbur was much better at fist-fighting that Cornelius was, but his father still was the one carrying a weapon.

Cornelius used his gun to hit the side of Wilbur's head, and he watched mercilessly as his son went to the ground, but Wilbur wasn't going to give up. He was still hanging on, and he managed to grab his gun while he was on the ground.

Cornelius pointed his gun at his son. "Any last worlds?"

"Yeah," Wilbur cocked the gun and held it up to his father. "Check mate."

The two stayed there for the longest time, the rain still coming down. They waited for someone to shoot the other. Then, they both shot their weapons at the same time.

"Boys, dinner!" Franny's voice echoed through the room, making Wilbur and Cornelius both jump.

"But Mom! I'm about to kill Dad!" Wilbur complained, coming back into the real world.

"And I was about to take over the world!" Cornelius said.

"Don't make me come down there!" Franny threatened.

"We better go, or she'll drag us by our ears, then hang us by our thumbs in the dungeon," Cornelius whispered.

"We have a dungeon?" Wilbur asked.

"Of course. That's where your brother was put...oops," Cornelius smiled.

"You said I'm an only child because you filled the sand box with quick sand," Wilbur said.

"That was your second brother," Cornelius said. "But we should go. We can finish playing later."

"Fine," Wilbur agreed.

Meanwhile, General Wilbur and General Cornelius waited in the rain for the next move. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake, and over the hill came a giant glasses-wearing dog and he stomped all over everything, crushing the world.

"Buster!" Wilbur and Cornelius exclaimed as they watched the dog push every piece off of the board, and rolled the dice around with his nose.

"Don't worry," Cornelius said. "I can kick your butt on another rainy day."

"My butt? Oh, no. I was gonna kick your butt into a different galaxy!" Wilbur said, walking to the door.

"Your butt was gonna go into the future...and I can literally do that," Cornelius said.

"Yeah well...well not if I kick yours into the future first!" Wilbur said.

The two left the room, leaving Buster to play his own doggy version of Risk.

* * *

**Be honest! Who knew they were playing Risk? **


End file.
